Bonnie
"…these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right?" "…''questi personaggi occupano un posto speciale nel cuore dei bambini e abbiamo bisogno di mostrare loro un po' di rispetto, giusto?…" (Phone Guy nella telefonata della notte 1). '''Bonnie' è uno dei principali antagonisti di Five Nights at Freddy's. E' il chitarrista della Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, che, a partire da mezzanotte, insieme ai suoi amici Freddy, Chica e Foxy cercherà di uccidere il guardiano notturno. Come tutti gli altri nemici tornerà normale appena raggiunte le 6:00. Tra i numerosi capitoli della serie in cui appare: Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes e Five Nights at Freddy's: The Twisted Ones come co-protagonista; Ultimate Custom Night come uno dei 50 nemici selezionabili; Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted come antagonista nelle modalità FNaF 1 e Parts And Service; Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery. Aspetto Un animatrone dalle sembianze di un coniglio antropomorfo dalla pelliccia blu-violacea. Indossa un papillon rosso e tiene una chitarra anch'essa rossa. A differenza degli altri animatroni non ha le sopracciglia e, diversamente da Freddy e Chica, ha dei denti rotondi. Escludendo la testa, la maggior parte del corpo è identico a quello di Freddy a parte il colore di quest'ultimo. Questa versione di Bonnie, come la maggior parte degli altri robot del primo capitolo della saga, non ha denti visibili sulla mascella superiore. Comportamento = Questo è il percorso che fa Bonnie per arrivare all'ufficio: Palco-Zona Pranzo-Backstage-Sgabuzzino-Corridoio Sinistro-Angolo del Corridoio Sinistro-Ufficio (Show Stage-Dining Area-Backstage-The Supply Closet-West Hall-W. Hall Corner-Office). Attivo sin dalla prima Notte, è molto conosciuto per essere l'Animatronic che si muove sempre per primo e che passa più volte dall'Ufficio. Bonnie arriva all'esterno della porta nel Corridoio a Sinistra dell'Ufficio, a differenza di Chica che fissa il giocatore dalla Finestra del Corridoio a Destra dell'Ufficio. A differenza di Chica, Bonnie è solito muoversi molto nei pressi dell'Ufficio. Ciononostante lascia il suo posto piu' rapidamente di Chica, Infatti quest'ultima rimane a fissare il giocatore per molto tempo nella speranza di fargli sprecare energia, così da far venire Freddy. In alcune notti, se il giocatore non guarda Bonnie mentre è ancora sul Palco, l'Animatronic tende a non lasciare il posto. Anche se è uno dei metodi migliori per sopravvivere dopo la Notte 2, questo metodo lascia tempo al giocatore di tenere d'occhio il Pirate Cove, rendendolo vulnerabile agli attacchi di Foxy. Nella 4°, 5°, 6° e 7° Notte, mentre Bonnie è in piedi nell'angolo buio del Corridoio Sinistro fuori dall'Ufficio (CAM 2B), si può notare che contorcerà la testa in un modo sovrannaturale facendo sentire degli strani rumori che sembrerebbero una "Voce Robotica". Questo comportamento è esposto anche da Chica. Se Bonnie entra nell'Ufficio del Guardiano Notturno mentre il Monitor è alzato (attivo) si possono udire un roco e inquietante lamento, simile al respiro di una persona che viene strangolata. Una volta che il giocatore abbassa il Monitor, si riceverà un Jumpscare da parte di Bonnie che ucciderà il guardiano sul colpo dopo avergli urlato contro, assicurando così un Game Over. Questi rumori sono emessi anche da Chica nello stesso caso. Bonnie e Chica sono in grado di costringere il giocatore ad abbassare il monitor in modo da attaccare, in tal caso il giocatore non riuscirà necessariamente a sopravvivere continuando a visualizzare il monitor fino alle 06:00, come si pensava. All'inizio si pensava che Bonnie fosse una femmina per via del colore della suo esoscheletro e per il suo nome. Dopo qualche tempo da questi commenti, Scott Cawthon personalmente scrisse un commento dove diceva che Bonnie è un maschio, così facendo ricredere gli Utenti che prima dicevano che Bonnie era una femmina. Curiosità * Nelle notti dalla 1 alla 3, Bonnie è più attivo rispetto agli altri Animatronics, infatti è generalmente il primo a lasciare il "Palco". * Bonnie è il primo Animatronic che cercherà di entrare nell'Ufficio nelle prime Notti. * Secondo Scott Cawthon, Bonnie è l'Animatronic più spaventoso. Infatti Scott stesso dichiara che la notte faceva fatica a prendere sonno e aveva Incubi per diverse notti durante il Periodo di Sviluppo del Primo Capitolo della saga. ** Nel trailer, Bonnie è mostrato in esecuzione mentre corre lungo il corridoio. È stato privato di questa abilità quando il gioco è stato completato, mettendo questo ruolo a Foxy. * Nel trailer, Bonnie rimuove la maschera che copre il suo vero volto, rivelando il suo endoscheletro. Tuttavia, questo non accade mai nel gioco. * Bonnie potrebbe essere liberamente tratto da Mr. Munch un Animatronic del Chuck E. Cheese, infatti entrambi hanno la pelliccia viola, un colore più chiaro sul ventre e una circonferenza un po' più grande degli altri personaggi. ** Egli potrebbe anche essere basato su Jasper T. Jowls, in quanto entrambi sono i chitarristi della band. ** È interessante notare che, quando Bonnie è nel Backstage, sembra essere molto attento al'Endoscheletro metallico seduto sul tavolo, che è chiaramente "spoglio". Anche se "Phone Guy" afferma che gli Animatronics avrebbero messo nei costumi tutti gli Endoscheletri "nudi" perché è presumibilmente "Contro le Regole" essere senza un costume, Bonnie non riconosce l'Endoscheletro nel Backstage e ovviamente sceglie di concentrarsi sul giocatore, contraddicendo la dichiarazione dell'ex-guardia di sicurezza. *** Bonnie fa un gemito simile a quello umano, quando entra nell'ufficio. Questo può coincidere con la possibilità che i robot siano posseduti da una qualche sconosciuta fonte paranormale che esegue questi versi. Può anche essere in sintonia con la teoria che un bambino si trova all'interno degli Animatronics. Chica esegue questi stessi rumori quando si trova all'interno dell'Ufficio. *** In rare occasioni, dopo la schermata di "Game Over" o quando si avvia il gioco, appare un'immagine a schermo intero della faccia di Bonnie senza gli occhi (la stessa vista nelle "Allucinazioni"). L'immagine rimane per circa dieci secondi quando, all'improvviso, si torna alla "Schermata Principale". Questo vale anche per la versione mobile. *** C'è un "Glitch" che permette al giocatore di sopravvivere al Jumpscare di Bonnie. Se il giocatore riattiva il Monitor molto rapidamente, l'urlo di Bonnie si ripeterà e la sua animazione (Jumpscare) sarà prolungata, così ritardando un "Game Over". Questo "Glitch", oltre a poter funzionare anche con Chica, permette al giocatore di raggiungere le 6 AM se manca poco tempo e impedisce l'arrivo di qualsiasi altro Animatronic (lo vedi qui). *** C'è un "Glitch" in cui il giocatore può essere ucciso da Bonnie, ma non fisicamente. Il giocatore può sentire solo il suo urlo. *** Bonnie può cogliere i giocatori principianti a sorpresa grazie al fatto che spesso appare per la prima volta e poi inizia a venire nell'Ufficio più frequentemente rispetto agli altri animatronics. *** Secondo Scott Cawthon, Bonnie è il primo Animatronic che è stato aggiunto al gioco. **** Bonnie non aveva nessuna animazione per uccidere il giocatore, ma solo un'immagine ferma. *** A differenza degli altri Animatronics, nel Primo Gioco, Bonnie non ha le sopracciglia. *** In qualsiasi notte, quando Bonnie è nel Backstage, il giocatore può causare una specie di anomalia del gioco per passare al primo piano in ombra del suo volto, semplicemente abbassando e rialzando il monitor. Dopo aver fatto questo, il passaggio a qualsiasi altra stanza causerà un Errore nel Cambio delle Scene. Infatti non sarà più possibile cambiare scena anche cambiando stanza. Subito dopo questa "anomalia", inoltre, se Freddy si trova sul palco girerà la testa verso la telecamera, mostrando gli occhi. Galleria